In order to efficiently hit an object such as a ball with a rod-like object used for sports, e.g., golf and baseball, it is considered necessary to effectively utilize the flex of the rod-like object. For example, in a golf swing or a similar swing, it is necessary to control flex in the right and left directions to produce a counter shaft flex (a whip action) at impact, control flex in the upward and downward directions in a previous phase, and, further, control flex during the waggle, forward press, backswing, and like phases.
However, since rod-like objects used for sports are highly rigid in general, it is difficult to feel flex, and even when flex occurs, it can occur in a random direction, and it is thus difficult to learn how to flex a rod-like object in order for a user to make an efficient hit.
The golf swing practice tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a known example of conventional practice tools. This golf swing practice tool comprises a rod-like shaft part corresponding to a golf club shaft and a dummy club head part connected to the shaft part, wherein the shaft part and the dummy club head part are bent at an angle corresponding to the lie angle of a golf club.